Permanent
by strugglingfemalewriter
Summary: Annabeth is struggling with a choice. College is brutal and she is abused by her boyfriend. She fears his wrath and now the people are figuring it out. She needs somebody permanent but can she find him? Please read past the first chapter. It is only a short introduction and the rest is longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello internet viewer! This is my first fan fiction and i intend on continuing this after the 1st review. The chapters will also be longer! I promise not to be a bore.**

**With love,**

**StrugglingFemaleWriter**

**I don't not own Percy Jackson but I thank Rick Rirodan for it!**

I speculate sometimes the point in it all. The pain we are strangled with, and the grief that swallows our conscience. Why must all the ones who seem permanent fail? They abandon us or abuse us till no restoration is available. I yearn for something everlasting that shall stand smugly upon this land. Showing that it isn't impractical and the ones that are trying to craft an illusion of permanence can burn like the fire in the crackling fire. So only the true shall stand.

My name is Annabeth Chase. Daughter of the pristine Athena Minerva and the disgruntled professor, Fredrick Chase. I am twenty years of age and participating along with the other zombies in college. I enjoy being around ones who have some intellect though mine is superior. You could ask my boyfriend.

Luke is perfect. Tan as deep as the Sanfrancisco bay, blond hair laying is wisps across his forehead, and blue eyes that can permeate my façade We are content. I try to believe this but I know the truth. The sicken reality that intertwines with my life. He won't do this to me if he was as satiated as he pretended.

Can I blame New York? It is the best answer to our predicament yet it is wrong. I know it. I am wise but I wish I weren't. Maybe being oblivious isn't atrocious but the best mechanism for defense. That would be a benefit yet it would restrain my progression. What is worse? Being dumb or obliterating the pain?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Followers,**

** This is the revamped version of chapter two. It encompasses parts of chapter three and is slightly different. Make sure to reread the chapters. New readers don't be concerned. Revising of three and four is in progress. I am continuing this story and plan to update more from now on. I apologize for being not following up on writing the story. **

**Sincerely,**

**Struggling Female Writer**

* * *

"Wake up babe," Luke snarls in my ear. This is when I regret moving into the cramped apartment. Being in these confined quarters, sharing my personal space, would have been a blessing in the initial portion of our relationship but not it's a battle. The verbal assailments he yells at me but mostly the beatings.

They began in my freshman year. Luke had been intoxicated by vodka and struck me. His fingers leaving imprints on my face and nails digging into my skin. He profusely apologized later yet I remained cautious. It continued steadily. The assaults because more harsh and frequent. Today was the most unbearable.

Rape had seemed foreign to me. Happening in dark alleys ways to prostitutes but now, I am aware. I felt sick, violated, and filthy. My virginity was stripped away and I was left naked. How pitiful was I? Barely fazing him with my profanities and punches.

He finally tired at nine. Jumping over his oozy mess, I hid in the bathroom. The mirror showed my bruises, marks tainting my skin. I was hideous. My blond hair limb, wet from his innings, ashen circles cling under my eyes. Luke had ruined me.

I weep as I slide down the door. Mother would be disappointed with my weakness, letting a man take me away. Yet my heart throbbed because of the pain inflicted into it. My pride was tarnished from him. I couldn't defend myself from him though I was sure he provided little effort on his part.

"Get up you idiot!" I harshly whisper to myself. Leaping to the counter, I retrieve the miniscule bottle of concealer hidden in my bag. The slimy liquid covers the carniage from my morning and prepares me for class. With my blemished hidden beneath the makeup, I depart the scene.

New York streets are tortured by people pounding upon its grey slabs of cement as usual. Some in flamboyant attire others in ragged clothing. I whistle for the pestering taxis to halt so I can finally arrive on time to class. One swerves dangerously beside the sidewalk, I hop into the back and recite the address. The driver has stumble plaguing his face and sweat clings to his neck. A protrude aroma settles in the car so when we arrive I fling him the money and flee the vehicle.

_10:34. _I was spared 26 minutes so I was capable to search for Thalia. Thalia has spiky black hair that protrudes at curious angles out of her head. Her blue eyes are unnerving as my own because of the glow of them. The contrast between her dark attire makes them neon signs glued to her face. She is perched upon the deteriorating wall besides the building.

"ANNIE!" I cringe at the irritating nickname. "I am astonished by your arrival since it isn't late as usual!" She chuckles at her 'joke'. Then her eyes widen.

"What is the matter Thals?"

"Your, your, your arm! What the hell happened?" I look down alarmed and I see it. The purple tinge is apparent yet difficult to notice for me.

"Oh I fell down the stairs going down from the apartment." The lie graces my lips with ease.

"You live on the first floor," Thalia's eyes flash, "That wretched piece of shit! He abused you! Didn't he? WHY HAVENT YOU CALLED THE COPS!?"

A crowd forms and I ushered her away. She rants relentlessly and I shudder at her deceitful words. Thalia questions if there are more and I nod. Unscrewing her water bottle, she drips the water onto my arm and smears the makeup away.

"STOP NOW THALIA!" Too late because then she saw them slowly reappear.

"NO WAY! That pig will die today!" She yells boisterously and her threats bounce across the corridor.

"CALM DOWN! He will do the same to you if he finds out! He has been doing this for years and I can't rid myself of him! I'm sickened about what has happened! I want to be free but I need somebody who can protect me. So stop."

Her face is hurt and I cringe. That wasn't supposed to spill out. Thalia is shocked but I can't seem to care. My legs carry me away swiftly away. They tear across the school till I hurtle into somebody. I fly backwards and crumpled to the ground.

"WOOPS!" I hear," I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I shouldn't have been in your way! Are you ok? Please be fine! SHOOT! You are hurt!" A deep yet soothing voices stammers out. I look up to see a guy my age.

His face is angelic to be honest. His eyes ooze concern and comfort. The rich green remind me of the sea. He smiles weakly but it seems nervous. I wonder why? OH CRAP! I have been staring at him so long that I forget to say I'm fine. _STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_

"Sorry 'bout that! I'm fine!" I spring up off the ground and dust myself off. Then he grins and I melt uncharacteristically.

" GREAT! Sorry anyways but, it was nice meeting you?" It comes out as an inquiry which just makes me giddy in response.

"No worries! I was just-"I was interrupted by Thalia.

"ANNABETH! GET YOU SORRY BUTT OVER HER!" My head whips in her direction and I gulp in anticipation.

"Wait. How do you know my cousin, Thalia? And why is she beyond pissed at you?"

"It seems that… Umm…" I was racking my brain for an excuse, but stopped short when Thalia arrived.

"Annabeth Minerva Chase," Her voice had gone deathly calm, "Why didn't you reach out to me? I have known you since you were seven years old. Since when had you become such a coward?" Her blue eyes stared at me.

The guy looks at Thalia then back to me. "Woah Thals! What is going on?"

"Percy, be quiet would you? You," She points her finger at me, "answer my question."

"I honestly don't know," I whispered.

"ANNABETH!"

Luke. I can hear him race towards us. No doubt Thalia's episode attracted his attention. I can imagine what he will do to me. He had threatened my life many times if I would dare squeal. He runs up and grips me arm. The pressure made me want to cry out, but I suppress the urge.

His anger comes off in waves. I shiver because I know what is to come. "Get over her now! I am taking you home!"

"No you are NOT!" Thalia tries to protest but Luke was already off. I turn my head towards Thalia and can see the pain blatantly on her face. Percy looks confused by the whole scene.

"You are going to regret talking to that guy," he snarls in my ear. His voice was deathly calm. No class today instead something else was to come. Pain.

"You little bitch!" He brought his fist down onto my face. My temple throbbed from where his knuckles had dove in. "You were with another guy and probably were sleeping with him too!" Each word he closed his hand around my neck tighter, encircling them with his hands. Breathing was difficult though I was still capable.

He didn't know. Luke was oblivious to the fact that Thalia knew. That would save me time. For now.

"Maybe I should kill you. YOU ARE A WASTE! All you do is consume up the money and waste space. If you weren't so good in bed I would probably be killing you already,"

I restrained my temper. All he wants is a reaction to this. For me to build up my anger would mean he could inflict more pain. Luke wasn't done though. He took me harshly up, drags me towards the bed, and flung me down. I shivered as my clothes were ripped away. The mess from earlier still made the sheets disgusting, cringing at this made him encouraged. Luke continued for what seemed for perpetuity.

He had damaged me so much that the throb of my muscles and bruises were excruciating. I have memories of the knife sliding across my upper thigh, but I lost it as it went deeper. You wouldn't imagine this type of hurt. Blood spilled across the bedding, staining the sheets with a new grimy substance. I finally escaped his grasp when I became unconscious.

Why must we find irresistible the ones who ruin us? Luke is killing me leisurely and the most brutal way. The love he pretends to have is an act to prevent people from suspecting him. Some know, like Thalia. She could help but I feel closer heaven than her. Death would be nicer. Though I know this is self-centered to think because I would leave my loved ones distressed. I wonder if they would blame me though. I hope not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers,**

** This is the edited version of chapter three. Some changes and additions. The next chapter will be new! Anny questions feel free to message me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Struggling Female Writer**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I swear alarm clocks are the bane of my existence. My fingers probe for the elusive off button, and then I felt the ache. Though my body was kind enough to give a measly minute of solitude, I felt it. The hardened blood crusted on my thigh, the rhythmic pound of my head, and the dried tears staining down my face. Its semi unfathomable that I am alive due to the apparent blood lost. I should clean that out in case of infection but my will was abating away as the pain became more apparent.

"Get up Annabeth," The voice was coarse and almost unrecognizable as my own. My legs were glued to the sheets and I would lie about the meal I had to suppress so I didn't mingle with the other substances. It took a horrendous ten minutes of ripping the sheets from my legs. The stench wafting from the bed caused a headache on top of my head wound.

Freed from the gruesome mess, I limped over to the washing machine. I shoved all the sheets and remains of yesterday's pain into the machine and closed the lid. I would come back to that. Trudging back to the bedroom, I grabbed my phone and mad my way towards the bathroom.

The door was locked and I had finally steeled my nerves. I looked down to the cut and my stomach dropped. My swollen skin was vibrant red. The puncture went approximately an inch and a half into my leg. I clambered toward the sink, searched for the hydrogen peroxide and then returned to my seat on the tub. Twisting the knob, I left my fingers dangle beneath the faucet, awaiting a suitable temperature. I cupped, my hands and let the water wash away yesterday's sins.

My life seemed to be centered on red. Anger. Blood. Pain. All seemed to relate to the color. It was an affair like Luke. Harmful physically and mentally. Many associate with love but I can't. I have seen the dreadful part of it and there isn't away to wash it away. Alcohol had been my savior in years past, but I became destructive to myself. The liquor had made me uncontrollable to my friends and to myself. The wasn't a possibility with a control freak like me. Though it tempts me, forget the sorrows for a minute. All for the color red.

I hadn't realized the water was now chilly do to my internal monologue. Finishing with cleansing the surface of the pain, I grabbed the peroxide. Taking a nearby cotton swab, I tilted the bottle towards it. My grip was weak due to the water and the bottle slipped. The liquid tumbled into my wound. That's when I screamed.

Black dots sprouted in my vision. I couldn't feel or see or hear. Except the pain was there. A tortuous scream came from lips. Loud and steady until my breath ran short. My hands moved for my phone. My leg spastically shook from the self applied pain. Awhile my hands found the phone. I couldn't do it. My weakness sacred me and if I didn't get help, this wouldn't be probable. Mindlessly I dialed her number. Regret would soon come but now I needed her.

_Ring. _Goddammit Thalia. Answer. _ Ring. _The pain seemed to of found renewed strength unlike me. It persisted on though I wasn't ready._ Ring. _Come on! Tears silently streamed down. Sobs threatened to escape my throat, but salvation came.

"What Chase?" Her voice was annoyed, probably had just been blissfully unconscious.

"Thals," My voice was unsteady and it was apparent, "Help."

I heard her stumbled from her bed following a string of curses. "I'm coming."

Relief was all I felt. For a millisecond that is until, my leg decided to capture my attention. An imaginary flamed danced across my leg. I bellowed with all my pain. Forgetting the abusive relationship and that Thalia was coming. All I felt was flame that was built into my skin. I lay on the ground, a helpless heap of blood with the tinge of antibiotics.

To consumed in my torture, I didn't hear the door bang open. Or the others that lead to the bedroom. Thalia must have heard me since the bathroom door flung open. Her black hair was sticking to her face and her eyes were wide.

"Annie," I felt her fingers grip my arm, but all I responded was a cry. "What did that bastard do!?" Her eyes explored my declined state. The sicken look was masked and she began to try to get my attention to her. "Annie. Annie! ANNIE!" She yelled to me. A wave came. Like a silent assassin. It wasn't playing fair and my head slumped down. Thalia began to cry and yell to me. I was dead to the world now.

With impaired vision, I saw her grip her phone. Her fingers seemed to race across the screen. The number was short and then I knew. She was calling the police.

"No. NO! No, no, no!" She looked as if she was about to break but she couldn't betray me like that! Luke would do more if she it! She was a traitor like Benedict Arnold and I wanted to scream at her. Yet my voice was lost, and all I could do was weep.

"_991. What's your emergency?"_

"My friend is here. She won't stop bleeding," I noticed the blood now that coated the tiles, "She's pale and unresponsive. GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"_Yes ma'am. We are currently tracking your location. Please put pressure on the wound. The paramedics will be there shortly," _A slight pause came and Thalia grunted angrily. "_Miss, what is her current condition?"_

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IDIOT!? She has major blood loss and you are an imbecile! Get the damn ambulance over her now or I swear I will pulverize you little nose!"

"_Please stay calm Miss, they will be there short-"_

"Hurry up! She has become unconscious!" It was true, her voice was merely a whisper and I couldn't hear much. My mind was crammed with ideas, but blank except for pain. My sight was completely gone and my hearing was all I had.

"FINALLY!" Thalia screamed. A male voice, or several, began to talk and gasp. Frigid finger made contact with my skin. They were like Luke's. Statue like and fast. I felt as if they would violate me too. I wanted to scream, but my body was immobile. Many hands gripped my body, lifting it up from the floor. They then lowered me onto something uncomfortable, and tights bound stuck me to it.

Then I heard a scream. It all went blank.

There are days were we all are weak. Either we are crumpled with a tube of ice cream, wallowing in pain from heart break. Or even we are sick of people expecting us to do it all. Holding the world isn't easy when all you want to do is curl up. I see this as a mistake. Wasting time being swindled into the current end of the world is naïve and unwise. My mother had taught me that when I had cried to her when I was six. I vowed to never be vulnerable again. I have failed her.


End file.
